


Waiting For Tonight

by Nuju



Series: Imperial Short Stories [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuju/pseuds/Nuju
Summary: “Not out here.”“Right here, right now.”
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Imperial Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981360
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Waiting For Tonight

Thrawn’s hands moved down her sides as he kissed her neck, then her chest. He pulled her even closer, pressing her against his body and finally kissing her on the mouth. Then he started to remove her dress. “Not out here,” she whispered against his lips, but he stole her words with his cunning tongue.

He turned her to the wall and pulled away the last bits of her dress, pushing her against the wall, her back to him. “Right here, right now,” he replied, his voice was hoarse with desire and her knees melted at the sound of it. He kissed his way down her spine, pausing only above her panties. He breathed on her skin, the flow of air sending shivers down her entire body. He was so _warm_. Her breath hitched, as he took the fabric of her underwear between his teeth and pulled it down her legs, only to hitch again, when he came back up to experimentally slide his tongue from behind over her little nub of pleasure. Her knees quivered and a quiet moan escaped her mouth. “Thrawn…”

She could hear him chuckle. He lapped his tongue over her opening again before he gently pushed a finger inside her. She moaned again, louder this time, as he got up again and moved his other hand to her throat to pull her closer to him, all the while pushing his finger deeper into her. He nibbled at her ear as he did so, eliciting gasps of pleasure and surprise from her. “I can’t hear you.” She almost hiccupped before she moaned his name even louder. “Thrawn… please… don’t make me beg.” In return, he chuckled into her ear and pushed a second finger into her, scissoring inside of her. Her knees and hips bucked at the sudden change of speed.

“What if I want you to beg?”

“I- I can’t,” she stammered, breathing heavily. He was driving her close to the edge, even faster than the last time. He leaned in closer and breathed into her ear. “That’s unfortunate.” Suddenly, he removed both his fingers from her, leaving her whimpering. “Thrawn, I-,” she started to protest, but he pushed her harder against the wall, pushing her back through so that her stomach pressed against the cold stone.

“If you’re unable to beg for more, I think I’ll have no other choice,” he said, speaking in his commanding voice. She could feel the inside of her thighs turn moist just from the sound of him speaking. She heard the sound of cloth rustling, undoubtedly him undressing, or at least pulling off his pants. “No other choice than-” Before she could finish whatever she was about to say, he pushed into her from behind, slowly, teasingly. Both of them moaned with delight at the warm and soft feeling and she could feel her ring of muscles clamping down on him. But instead of simply going at it, he put his left arm around her, just underneath her breast to pull her closer towards him, his right hand moved down her stomach and came to rest over her cunt. She groaned, as he started pushing forward while simultaneously rubbing her clit with just the right mix of pressure and speed.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, turning her face towards his, her eyes half-closed. “Thrawn, please…”

He kissed her cheek, then her throat. “Faster? Harder?”  
She moaned again, an urgent plea in her voice. “ _Yes._ ”

He chuckled, picking up the pace, still rubbing her while rapidly and roughly thrusting into her. She thought she saw stars on the wall in front of her, her moans elongating with every _rub_ , every _thrust_. She felt the heat of his body around her, inside of her, all around her. He was all over her, biting her neck, pulling her closer and pushing her towards climax faster and more effortlessly than any man had done before. His breath was in her ear and she could hear his moans, as he started losing control, too. He pulled her still closer, the rank insignia on his chest pressing into her shoulder, but the pain was negligible. He was biting, rubbing, thrusting…

With a suddenness that startled her, her climax hit her, shooting through her with enough force to make her knees give in for a second. She screamed his name as loudly as she could, feeling him getting still harder inside of her, as he came too, with a loud groan.

He stopped pulling her towards him, instead leaning with her against the wall. Their breaths were ragged, their skins covered in sweat. Between to breaths, she looked at him over her shoulder. “I told you before… you really _do_ know what women want.” He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally mustered up the courage to post (some short) smut. Hope you like it though... :D


End file.
